A retrograde flow mapping technique that is specific for dopamine-beta-hydroxylase (D beta H) containing neurons was used to trace the cell body origins of noradrenergic neuronal projections to the cerebellum. Following unilateral or midline injection of the antibody to D beta H (AD beta: H), noradrenergic cell bodies were observed to contain the AD beta H in the pontine tegmentum. This work demonstrates that in addition to the well known locus coeruleus projection to the cerebellum, projections from the subcoeruleus, A5 and A7 groups of cells exist. All cell groups projected both ipsilaterally and contralaterally.